


The guitar solo from Teenagers by MCR

by ScrapyardGizmo



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Some angst, teenagers being hooligans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardGizmo/pseuds/ScrapyardGizmo
Summary: Kris and Susie never really had anyone they could call friends.Now, they have each other. Good news for them, slightly inconveniencing news for everyone else.





	1. you know, tik tok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm bored."
> 
> "Let's make a tik tok."
> 
> "Do I look like a $#*&!ng normie to you, Kris?"
> 
> "...well you just used the term 'normie' unironically so, yeah."
> 
> "Oh, $%#* you too."

It's a lazy Saturday afternoon. You and Susie had nothing else going on, so you pitched in some money from both of your allowances and bought a cheap store pie. You would've brought over some slices from your house but you may still be a little grounded from pie sooooo. This was the next best option.

"Bro." Susie says through a mouthful of store-bought pumpkin pie, drowned in whipped cream.

"Mmh?" You reply.

"This thing seriously sucks." She finishes, shoving the rest into her gob, swallowing it whole before belching loudly. Solid 9/10.

"Can I have the rest of it then?" You ask, immediately bringing the entire tin over to you without waiting for a response.

"...actually." She says suddenly, pausing from pouring the entire can of whipped cream into her mouth. "I'm still bored. Let's make a tik tok."

"Oh okay, when _I_ ask to make a tik tok, I'm being a 'normie' but when you do it, suddenly it's an okay idea?" You tease her as she flips you off.

"Listen, dummy. I got an idea."

She then tells you the idea.

It's the best idea you've ever fucking heard.

"Hell. _Yes._"

_"Look out, I think Moto-Moto likes you.~"_ Susie mouths to the pie, which says and does nothing, because it's a pie. She angles the phone camera to you. You're staring down the pie like a tiger stares down a gazelle in the wild before pouncing.

_"Here he comes!"_ She mouths once more before the music picks up as you practically _teleport_ to the thing and begin devouring it whole. Susie almost topples to the ground in laughter as she struggles to keep the phone focused on you. By the end, you're also dying with laughter, cheap pie all over your face and hands.

It's a Saturday afternoon well spent, you think.


	2. them late night cravins'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie wakes up to hear noises coming from her kitchen. She instinctively grabs her bat and prepares for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please ignore the sudden change from 2nd to 3rd person in this i copy/pasted it from the discord server im in and forgot it was in 3rd person lmao

Her mom is sleeping like a rock and she doesn't have pets. So who the fuck is making a racket in Susie's kitchen? That's what Susie herself wants to know as she slowly creeps out of her room and down the hall, old baseball bat in hand, light pouring out from the kitchen.

She sidles up against the wall, taking a few small breaths before turning the corner into the kitchen and brandishing her bat wildly to find-!

Kris. Motherfucking Kris...eating heated up boneless wings that were in the freezer.

_Her_ boneless wings. The light is coming from the fridge, which they didn't bother to close, the bastard, but their eyes illuminate Susie and drench her in a ruby red glow.

"Hey, jackass. Those are mine." It's not the first time she's seen it happen, but this is the first time they broke into her god damn house and _ate her fuckin' food._ She lowers her bat and goes over to close the fridge before turning on the light.

"They suck, by the way." Kris informs her as they bite into another one, eyes closed from the sudden light.

"Cheap as hell though. Mind telling me why you're here? You usually at least send a text before pulling anything." Susie asks before taking one of the wings from their plate and tossing the whole thing in her mouth.

"Was hungry."

"I know for a fact you have food at home, bro."

"My mom has a sixth sense for me getting food late at night, trust me. 'Sides, was coming over here anyway, might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Susie mulls it over for a bit, then shrugs. Not like it matters much. "Fair point."


	3. them darn teens blowing out their hearing with all that heavy metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think we should get sound insulation or something?"
> 
> "Nah. If anyone's got a problem with it, just play louder."

Crashes and roaring twangs spill out from the garage as the two inside play with reckless abandon. Susie screams into the mic while absolutely shredding her guitar as Kris waves and flails their arms like the worlds most coordinated wacky inflatable tubeman, crashing their sticks into drumset in front of them. Because they don't have anyone else, the other instruments are being filled in by playing the song they were currently covering (which, ironically enough, was a cover itself) on Susie's phone and hooking it up to a speaker. The speaker was refurbished from the junkyard and the same could be said about the instruments. When you only have so much money you learn to make do. At least the other speakers were provided free of charge when Susie's mom had brought some home from her work.

_"SOMEONE HELP ME, OH PLEASE GOD HELP ME! THEY'RE TRYING TO TAKE IT AAALL AWAAAAY. IIII DONT WAAANT TO DIEEEE!!"_ The monster screamed, having memorized this song perfectly at this point. Kris had as well, mostly since she had forced them to.

Forced being used loosely as they mostly just listened to whatever Susie put on without any objection. As she finished her line, they immediately chimed in with a scream, mirroring the song.

Ride the Lightning, as Kris learned after the second listen was about a man on death row about to be executed despite being innocent. The bridge was just one example of this, and in the original as well as the cover, an aguished scream of horror immediately follows it. Kris liked that scream. Felt primal, natural. Gave them an excuse to scream anyways.

Maybe it was too good as Susie looked over to them, face a tad bit shocked, but mostly expressing 'holy shit that was so cool?' Kris gave as best a shrug they could manage as the two of them finished up the song. Just a moment after they did, the door leading to the garage opened up as Susie's mom walked in holding two bottles of cold water.

"You kids good? Was that yelling a part of the song or did something happen?" She asked, handing one to her daughter while tossing the other to the human, who tossed her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, we're just singin', no need to worry 'bout us rowdy kiddos." Susie replied before gulping down half the bottle.

"Heheh, it's my job to worry about ya you lil' rascal. Just lemme know if either of you need anything." She said as she left, but not before wrapping Susie in a bear hug and ruffling her hair.

"Your mom is cool." Kris tells her as she tries to fix her hair into a 'purposefully messy' style. She responds by throwing the empty bottle at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to you by the cover of Ride the Lightning by Halestorm.
> 
> it's good. listen to it


	4. kris and susie very nearly almost die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yo dude, look!"
> 
> "Is that a shopping cart? Just...sitting there?"
> 
> "Yep! You want to ride it down this hill?"
> 
> "I feel like that would end up killing us. Let's fucking do it."

You swallow hard as you tightly grip the sides of the cart. The hill is fairly steep and extremely grassy. The chances of a wheel getting caught on something is unbelievably high, which could cause it to flip over and cause all kinds of hurt.

You wouldn't be doing this if it were literally any other way, though.

"You ready, Kris?" Susie asks as excitement and fear flood her voice in equal measure. One clawed finger is rapidly tapping the handlebar as she takes some deep breaths.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Not really, but I ain't gonna back down from some stupid hill. On three."

You count down together, savoring each millisecond the both of you aren't hurtling down the hill.

** _"THREE!" _ **

You yell together as she gives one mighty push, sending you both speeding down, wind rushing in your ears and hair being blown back furiously.

It's fucking exhilarating to say the least, feeling the rush of gravity causing you both to pick up more and more speed.

Until suddenly, the cart lurches forward violently and tips over.

Almost in slow-motion, Susie is flipped over you as you curl in on yourself and brace for the worst. All you hear is your friend's terrified scream and a crash and clash of shopping cart metal as you're tossed side to side, tumbling down until you finally stop.

You hurt all over, groaning and leaning forward as you cough. There's probably some bruises all over you, but you ignore it as you get up to try and find Susie. She's lying near some bushes, just barely twitching as you stumble over to her and gently roll her onto her back.

"Yo...you good?" You hesitantly ask. She's silent for three solid seconds before she begins to laugh, causing you to let go of a breath you didn't even know you were holding. Her laughs quickly turn into coughs as she slowly sits up.

"For the most part, yeah. Let's head back." Susie says. She has a black eye, already puffy and gross, but she's smiling like she just won the lottery.

You did, for the most part. Who can say they raced down a dangerous hill in a shopping cart and lived to tell the tale?

(Even if you did get grounded after coming home to Mom covered in bruises, the bragging rights are still oh so worth it.)


	5. good ol emotional freakouts, u kno how it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it isn't fair none of it's fair it's not fucking fair why why why WHY

Kris slams themself into the rusty metal door, causing it to creak and groan. It hurts, but they can't bring themself to care right about now as they slide down and sit down on the grass, shaking violently. They pull out their phone and try to send a text to Susie, but they're too shaky and there's too many tears in their eyes to make it legible. Whatever, Susie would know something's up.

Once they finish, they throw the phone onto the ground, needing some outlet for their sorrow and anger as they beat the ground and slam their head onto the door. Again, it hurts, but it still feels better than the pain that roiling inside of them right now.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't _fucking fair, why them, why is no one able to fucking understand, why are they so fucked up, why why why_ _**WHY WHY WHY-**_

"Yo, you look like shit." Susie's gruff voice cuts through their breakdown as they swing their head over to look at her. She's leaning on the door nonchalantly while staring at Kris with one brow raised. They try to open their mouth to say something, _anything,_ but they can only manage a gross sob as they break down once more, crying profusely and loudly. Susie rolls her eyes and bounces off the door to kneel down in front of her distressed friend.

"_Alright,_ you big mess, what's up?" Susie speaks as though she'd rather not be doing this, like it's a waste of her time, but Kris knows better.

Kris probably knows her better than anyone else, save for Susie herself. Underneath the attitude and irritation lies a concern, a concern that wants to help Kris with all the bullshit and pain they have to go through. The Dark World changed them, built a bond between them that couldn't be broken, even if an atom bomb were to be detonated right next to it. It comforts Kris enough for them to begin to calm down, being helped along by Susie placing a placating hand on their shoulder, slowly rubbing that spot as the sobs quiet down, leaving only wet hiccups and sniffling.

Kris looks up, letting the bangs in front of their eyes part and fall, revealing their eyes as they stare into Susie's. She, save for their family, seemed to be the only one who wasn't disturbed by them, even saying they were, in her words, "super badass, dude!" After a second, they smile and then lunge forward in a hug, holding Susie close. Eventually, she returns it.

"Yeah yeah, ya big sap, I'm here." She says with the same tone from before, quieter this time. "I ain't goin' nowhere, not any time soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i have any more motivation and/or inspiration i'll make more of these but for now, enjoy


End file.
